My Sweet Neko
by tabinodanna
Summary: Chiaki, a neko, is living a normal human life with his childhood friend Hatori, who has had a crush on the boy since he met him when they were little. Follow these two as they go through hurt and pain until they reach love in the end. BoyXBoy, rape in one chapter, other couples will appear in coming chapters. First story but don't hold back.
1. Chapter 1

Ok first fanfiction for this couple so tell me how I do and don't hold back on comments!

Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) if don't like then don't read, launguage and Rated M for a reason y'all!

I don't own characters or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi exept for if I put my own in! Some may be a little OOC and Tori is a little bit more perverted then usual. :D

Without any further ado! Chapter one!

My Sweet Neko: Chapter 1

Chiaki's P.O.V.

"Tori! Tori! Come play with me and Yuu! Please Please Please!" I yelled from the livingroom into the dinningroom where one of my best friends, Hatori Yoshiyuki, was making me dinner. Curently I was playing with my other best friend Yanasa Yuu and it was a very fun game that he had come up with while we were waiting for the food to be done. It was a game called... tag I think? Well anyway what we were doing was chasing each other around and trying to touch the other person so that they would have to chase you insteed. We went back and forth until we got tired and I wanted Tori to play because I didn't want him to be left out.

My tail swished back and forth as I watched Tori from my spot on the couch and Yuu sat next to me petting one of my dark brown/black eyes. I purred at the touch and I saw Tori's back tense from the sound. Instantly closing my mouch I thought he hated to hear my purrs and meows because he always did that whenever I made a small cat noice. My shirt was hanging loosely off of on of my right shoulder and my sweat pants fell a little at the hips showing just a tiny bit of my blue boxers. Yuu wolf whistled when he stood to go get a drink and I blushed pulling the large piece of clothing up again for the seventh time that night. I didn't see as Tori scould at the noice when he turned away.

"Chiaki, I think your heart is a perfect fit for your personality." Yuu stated returning with a glass of water for him and milk for me. I happily accepted it. What he was refering to was a white patch of fur on my right ear that was in the shape of a heart.

It has always been there even when me and Tori were in the play pen. When him in the play pen, me in a basket. My whole life has been like a cats ever since my mom found me in a box on the street. The sigh had said 'kittens for sale, take any that you like' and I was the only one in their. I think I was about two? I don't know but my mom took me home and raised me as best she could with a son that has cat ears and a tail to boost. The funny thing is that my ears and tail are how Tori and I became friends in the first place.

'I was around three or four and Tori was five and a half soon to be six and I was curled up in my bed with the blankets around me like I was in a cat bed when Tori came in my room looking for the bathroom. His mom and mine were friends and desided to catch up and his mom braught him with. He walked up to my bed and took one look at the heart on my ear and started to bet the soft fur there.

Instantly I woke up with my sencitive nerves and hissed at him but he wasn't scared, he actually smiled at me and told me, "I like your ears. They're cute and soft. I escecially like the one with the heart." And he reached out to touch it but I leaned back a little out of his reach so he couldn't touch me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice.

He smiled and responded with, "Hatori Yoshiyuki." I blinked and reapted his name a couple times to try and get it to stick but being so young I couldn't form the sylibols right.

"I'm going to call you Tori." I said just as small and he nodded and asked for my name. "Yoshino Chiaki." I said with a small blush on my cheeks. He was older so he could actually say my full name without messing it up to bad. He stayed in my room with me for a little while and we even took a nap together. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as it lulled me to sleep.'

Yuu was kind of the same way only he helped me out of a ruff situation when some kids in middle school were making fun of my ears and pulling my tail trying to see if it would come off and I started crying and when Yuu came they took off running in the other direction. After helping me clean myself up we also became good friends and well here we are today only now for some reason I can feel a bit of tention in the air but I can't exactly say why.

Looking from Yuu to Tori I could see that they were having a mental battle of their own and I didn't want to be a part of it so I got up and stretched only to have my sweat pants slide down my hips again but this time I didn't care to pull them up as I headed to the bathroom for a much needed bubble bath.

"Oi, Yoshino where are you going?" I heard Tori ask from the kitchen.

"To take a bubble bath. I feel tense right now and I want to see if I can get the kinks out of my shoulders. I'll eat when I'm done so you can just leave it on the table." I called over my shoulder. Hearing a small grunt of approval I moved to the bathroom for my bath.

Hatori's P.O.V.

Chiaki had gone into the bathroom for his bath and now was my chance to tell off Yanasa but surprisingly he beat me to it.

"Really Hatori, you don't have to act like a fucking preschooler for Gods sakes. It's not my falt that Chiaki is so sexy in his cloths, even if he is loosing more weight then normal." The last part was under his breath but I still heard it loud and clear. Chiaki might have the cat characteristics but I had the sencetive ears of the two of us.

"Yanasa." I ground out. "Don't stretch my pations anymore then you already have in the past. We both know that Chiaki is to dence to ever know our feelings unless we tell ourselves and we are both the pridefull to say it so neither of us will win this fight so why not just quit." I kept my voice calm and even, though in my mind I was screaming at him to leave Chiaki the HELL ALONE! I could feel the smirk on my back as I didn't once look at the man behind me.

"Chiaki maybe dence but he can't be that dence. Sooner or later he will notice and that will be my chance to woh him into being mine and. Not. Yours." He make sure to punchuate the last two words making my teeth grind together. Gripping the soup spoon tight in my hands I could see my nuckles getting white but I didn't let up.

"Yanasa let me make this _very clear_. Chiaki. Will. NEVER. Be. Yours." I spit out. "Got it." It wasn't a staightment but I did feel the air get thicker with tention.

"Crystal." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Chiaki's P.O.V.

The warm water was a very welcomed thing to my muscles and I sighed in contentment as I smelled the sweet smelling bubbles at my nose. Vanilla and sugar I think. It was one of Tori's favorites when we were little so it was no surprise that he had it hear just in case he had to stay and take a bath or shower. My tail came up and I started making patterns in the bubbles with it popping and playing with the bigger ones. My ears twitched when some bubbles popped on them and I could feel the tention from the other room start to disapear from me. Dunking my head under the water to get my fur wet I grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo and poured some on my hands to lather and started messaging my scalp. Hearing the door open I looked to see that it was Tori with his usual stock exprision on. At least until he saw me, a small smile spread across his lips and I smiled back.

"Hi Tori did you need something?" I asked noticing his hands were slightly shaking. He shook his head and started walking towards me and I just stared at him not even bothering to cover my exposed chest but the bubbles had my bottom half covered.

"No I was just comming in to say that dinner is done and it's set up and ready." He paused seeming to be thinking about something very hard and then asked, "Do you need help getting your back and the inside of your ears?" I tilted my head to the side not really in a curiouse way but in a questionable way.

"Of couse Tori! You can help me!" I said not finding the hidden meaning behind his words and not reading the story in his eyes of how exited he really was to be able to help with such a tender task. Handing him a wash cloth I set to work on my fur again as he lathered the cloth and started at my shoulders and went down to my shoulder blades and so on until he reached where the water and skin met. Not wanting to stretch his luck he stopped and insteed started on my ears. Without thinking I leaned into the touch and started to purr like a boat engine but then suddenly stopped when I realised what I was doing.

"Why did you stop Chiaki?" Tori asked a little consured as to why I wasn't purring anymore.

"Be-because you do-don't like it when I-I pur I thought..." I said blushing a little when I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Quite the opposite actually. I love hearing you purr." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..." Was all I could say as I turned back around and continued to wash away. After the bath Tori left me to dry and get dressed into some cloths he brought in for me. It was one of his over sized shirts so I didn't need shorts even though it only went mid-thigh. None the less I put it on and some blue boxers that were also there. Walking out of the bathroom I smelled a sweet and delicious aroma and it made my stomach growl in attention. Being something a little less then human I needed more food then the normal human being in order to keep my weight even with were it was suppost to be which was around 167 were as I on the other hand weight curently less then 120 which by health standers was very, very bad.

"Eat what you can and I'll pack the left overs in the fridge for tomorrow okay?" I nodded and dug in stuffing my face until I couldn't fit anymore in and still managed to stuff more in. "Chiaki, slow down. Your going to choke on a bone if you don't watch out." Tori said a little consured about my eating. "When exactly was the last time you ate?" He asked out of the blue and I looked up counting back to about three days ago was when I had had a proper meal the last.

"Three days ago." I said as I swallowed what was in my mouth. His eyes widened and he went back into the kitchen again. "Tori? What are you doing?" Trying to see what he was doing over the small wall that separated the kitchen and small dinning room.

"Why didn't you say you hadn't eaten in three days Chiaki! In that case I'll make more." He set to work making another larger batch of soup for me. Not surprisingly I ate everything and even had some cake afterwords. After cleaning up the kitchen Tori joined me in the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"That was really good Tori, but I was wondering were Yuu went? I didn't see him when I came out of the bathroom." I saw him tence a little but relax.

"He said he had some work to do at home so he would come see you tomorrow." He said indifferently. I nodded and made room for him on the couch. He sat down and I automatically put my head in his lap. I always loved doing this even when we were small, our mothers thought it was cute and Tori never seemed to really mind. He just put the blanket over me and start petting my head as we watch some movies on my big flat screen. It was during the third movie that I fell asleep.

Hatori's P.O.V.

Chiaki always had a habit of laying on my lap even from when we were little but I didn't mind. If anything I was happy that he found me so confortable that he would sleep or lay on me. His breath had slowed and it was evident that he had once again fallen asleep again. I looked down at his sleeping face and smiled to myself. His dark brown/black fur was draped over one of his closed deep blue eyes. His features were soft and many were femenin, like his long eyelashes that looked just as soft as his fur. Full pale pink lips looked sweet and for once I wouldn't mind having something sweet if it was Chiaki. The heart on his ears stood out the most about him and I lightly rubbed the spot causing a small purr to come from the sleeping creature below me.

"Chiaki..." I whispered his name. "If only you knew how much you mean to me..." I sighed. Ever since I first saw him I have loved him. It doesn't matter if he's not like me, as long as I can be by his side for all eternity I would be happy. Yet, I still yern for you to acknowledge my feelings. Leaning down I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and shifted so that I could get up and put a pillow under his head. Turning I headed for the bedroom but when I looked outside I could see lightning in the distance. The time read 10:15 on the microwave so I desided that leaving the sleeping man on the couch wasn't the best idea. Chiaki hated storms, they always scared and frightened him to the point where he would try to hide under the bed to escape them.

Returning I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom with me. Leaning his head on my shoulder I could hear him mutter something inaudible in his sleep but then a crack of lightning lit the apartment and a boom of thunder sounded waking him whith a jolt and in an instant he was out of my arms and under the bed. Great... I'll never get him out now... Sighing I knelt down to peer at the shaking creature under the bed.

"Chiaki." I called gently trying to calm him a little. He flinched and looked in my direction with wide, fearful eyes. My heart broke at the sight of tears brimming his beautiful blue eyes. Reaching my hand out for him I called to him again. "Chiaki, come on, come on out. I'm hear so you don't have to be aftraid." Gingerly he crept towards me and when another crack of lightning fell he practically jumped into my arms, shaking and whimpering as silent tears fell down his pale cheeks. I picked him up and set him on the bed with me pulling the blankets over our heads and started to strock his head and pet his ears.

"T-tori..." He whimpered and I just whispered conforting words as I held him to my chest. Letting him hear my heart beat to confort him. It seemed to work because after a couple minutes he calmed down and when he looked up at me I whipped his remaining tears away. He gave me a small smile of apology and I gave him one in return. I started to untangle myself from him but then he grabbed onto my shirt sleeve. When I looked at him even in the dark room I could see a small blush tint his cheeks. "Can w-we stay like th-this for a little while lo-long-longer..." He stuttered out cuddling closer to my chest and I couldn't help but cave at his adorableness.

We talked about random things to get his mind off of the storm and soon he was asleep on top my chest breathing softly. My arms were rubbing his back just in case he woke up again. His tail was wrapped around one of my legs and his ears were flat against his head to muffle the thunder. Smiling to myself I let my body relax and when my eyes closed sleep instantly came.

The next morning I woke to movement on top of me and when I opened one eye to the dark room I saw that Chiaki was trying to sit up but failing because of our position. Unwrapping my arms from him I helped him sit up and steady himself. Looking down at me I saw a small blush form on his sleepy face as he finally realised when position we were actually in. I was laying on my back with the smaller man on top of me, stratling my waist with his hands on my chest to steady himself while I held his hips.

"Good morning Tori." He said shyly not looking me in the eyes.

"Good morning Chiaki. Do you feel better?" I asked. He nodded and surprisingly didn't make any attemped to move off of my waist. Since he had actually gotten his work done early the last three times before the deadline I desided to request a break for him the next two months so he could rest and have a fresh start. Which also ment that I got a break from nagging him into doing his work. I sighed to myself and looked up at him. He cocked his head to one side causing one if his ears to follow as the other stood up right.

"What is it Tori?" He asked curiously.

"I was just wondering what we were going to do today since neither of us have work until tomorrow." I said giving another sigh. He perked up and gave me one of his biggest smile almost making my heart stop.

"As long as I'm with Tori I'm happy! Cause today I get you all to myself!" He said. Sometimes he didn't understand how his words affected me. Especially when he said something like that.

"Then why don't we start with going to the park. I think the sakura flowers are getting ready to bloom. We can find a spot so that when they do we can have a pickanic." He nodded enthusiactically and jumped a little like a small child on christmas. This didn't help my situation as he was sitting on a particular body part that was starting to wake up. Trying to keep calm and keep myself in check. Patting his hips it was my signal to let me get up and he did, with a bit of a pout, and stood on the bed waiting to see what I was doing. Getting up I adjusted myself with my back to Chiaki and started for the bathroom. When he saw me heading there he took his leave to go the the livingroom for a bit. I thank god that he wasn't always dence.

Chiaki's P.O.V.

'I can't wait for mine and Tori's walk! I might be part cat but I did like walks! I just hope we don't see any dogs while we're there... me and dogs never seem to get along...' I thought about the trip while Tori was in the bathroom probably getting in the shower. 'Maybe we can go sit under our favorite tree to! I'm sure its full of apples already!' My mind just kept wondering while I sat and waited. Changing into some shorts while I was waiting, all I could find were the mid thigh ones that I had to cut last years jeans, and a thin undershirt.

"Chiaki are we going to eat here or on our way to the park?" Tori asked.

"Um... I love your cooking Tori, but I really wont to go to the park so we can get something on our way." I called back. Hearing a grunt of approval I stood and waited by the entrance. When Tori came I saw him pause a little as he looked me over and I blushed. He wore light cargo shorts and a button up t-shirt. One of the corners of his lips tugged up in a smirk but then vanished as fast as it had appeared. Getting out shoes on we headed out stopping at a street venders for a light breakfast and walked towards the park.

Having lived in Tokyo for more or less my whole life many people knew me and paid no attention to my extra appendages but the ones who did either had looks varieing from curiosity, asonishment, horror, desgust to finally pittyful. It didn't bother me as much as it did when I was little, all I did was smile and wave and some even waved back with similar smiles. Tori on the other hand glared at anyone who looked at me with the wrong expression. A couple times we were stopped so that some people who were visiting could feel my ears or furr or even take a picture or two with me. Again I didn't really mind but it was nice to finally get to the park and see that only a couple people were there. All who I knew so they didn't pay much attention to me.

"Finally, we're here!" I cheers running around with my ears percked up and listening to the sounds of nature at work while Tori simply watched me. He had brought a book to read and some toys for me to play with while we were there. Having the grace of a normal cat I pranced around the little area we sat in and even did a couple spins while the leaves fell around me. I was having such an amazing time that I didn't even notice Tori watching me out of the corners of his eyes pretending to read his book.

Hatori's P.O.V.

'My god Chiaki was so adorable right now.' I thought to myself as I watched my secret crush accidentally dance around our area. I had to practically will myself not to jump him when I saw what he was wearing! I mean... the shorts he was wearing made his little but look even cuter, especially with his tail happily swinging with his graceful movement. The tank was thin and see through even though I don't think he realised about the see through part I wasn't going to tell him. Feeling my own shorts grow tighter I had to stop on this train of thought before it crashed and burned but I couldn't help it with him. He was all I ever thought about. Even work didn't compare to how much I thought about him. Sighing to myself I looked back at my book. I wasn't even on page one yet. 'What makes me sad is that my love is only one sided and probably will never be returned.' With another sigh I turned back to watching Chiaki as he danced his cute little dance.


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Neko- Chapter 2

Chiaki's P.O.V.

Tori and I went to the park for the next three months every chance we got which was surprisingly a lot. This day though was the deadline and we were rushing to get it done like old times. Yuu took charge and in the last half hour left we barely managed to hand it into Takano-san who skillfully looked it all over and send one of his people, Ritsu I think his name was, off to the printer immediately. Leaning back in my chair I looked at everyone with a graitfull smile and they gave me a small one in return. Yuu came into the room with food and drinks for everyone. Handing me mine I took it happily.

"Thank you Yuu! And you got my favorite to!" I cheered. My tail forming a small heart behind me. The girls that helped me 'awwwed' at the cute desplay I made, and I let them. I normally did this for them to thank them for helping me. they seemed to enjoy it enough.

"No problem, I'm just glad we're done." He said. We all ate in silence and when we were done we all cleaned up and the girls left for the evening. Sighing I walked into my livingroom and dropped onto the couch face first.

"I'm so tired! I haven't sleeped for the past two days!" I whinned. Feeling Yuu sit down next to me I looked up and was surprised by the closeness of our faces.

"Then go to sleep Chiaki. I'll even give you a massage to help you relax if you want?" He asked. I just nodded, to tired to even think about what he had just suggested. Taking off my shirt to expose my taught muscles not even noticing the look of hunger in Yuu's eyes. Laying back down on my stomach I closed my eyes and let my friend work on my tence body. Not a moment later I was out.

Yuu's P.O.V.

Chiaki looked so adorable while he was sleeping. His tail wrapped around one of his legs and his ears pressed against his head to muffle noise. But it was his face that enchanted me everytime he slept. Relaxed and innocent, like an angel if you will, with parted lips that looked so inviting. Sighing I finished with the massage and stood, not wanting to leave but also not wanting to risk the chance of seeing Hatori. Making sure to cover Chiaki with a blanket I took my leave and was about five blocks away when I ran head long into the one person I didn't want to see.

"Yanasa, watch were you're going." He hissed backing away from me like I some walking desease and to him I probably was.

"You watch it Hatori." I hissed back. We glared at each other until realistion hit him.

"Were you at Yoshino's just now?" He questioned. I smirked and nodded.

"I should say. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. Feels even better to touch." I said. Teasing him with my twisted words. His eyes widend at my comment and before I know what hit me I was on the ground, my left eye throbbing and a huffing and puffing Hatori above me. I just smiled through the pain up at him and that seemed to heat the fire in his eyes because he took off running at a full sprint to our shared crushes house.

Third Person P.O.V.

Hatori ran as fast as his human body would take him until he was infront of Chiaki's front door. Having a key of his own he didn't even bother to knock and barged in. Looking everywhere for the dark fured man and found him on his couch wrapped snuggly into a blanket. Heaving a sigh of relief he moved to sit by his one sided love and petted his head affectionetly.

Trailing his hand down his neck he stopped when he didn't feel the top of a shirt under the blanket. His eyes widened and slowly pulled the blanket from the mans shoulders, with each inch of skin that was shown anger started to rise until Chiaki's fully naked waist was revealed. Involintarily the said man turned onto his back showing his pale and small chest and stomach. Anger completely took over Hatori's mind as he bent down near the sleeping creature's ear.

"Chiaki." He hissed but the man sturred but didn't wake. Moving so that his lips were only inches away from Chiaki's as he closed the distance. Tentavly the inhuman started to stur and woke as Hatori tried to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue into Chiaki's mouth but the dark furred man bit the intruder immediately. Taken aback he pulled back and looked down to the half lidded eyes of his love. Confusion clowded his deep blue eyes and Hatori froze for a moment but it didn't last long as the anger returned fast.

"Tori...? Was that... did you just... kiss me...?" Came the sleep question.

"And what if I did." It wasn't a question and Chiaki's innocent eyes widened by his friends tone of voice with him. Sitting up on his elbows he tried to reach for Hatori's jacket but was pushed down, his hands caught and held above his head.

"T-tori! What has gotten into you! Let go! Its starting to hurt!" Chiaki protested but was soon silenced by another kiss from the man above him. He faught and his tail tried to fight aswell but Hatori grabbed the extra appendage, hard, and pulled it to were his hands were being kept and joint the trapped hands.

"I will not stop until I have take back what is mine." Hatori growled out in the scared mans face. Chiaki started to shake in fear, not wanting to know the meaning behind those words. Climbing on top of his love, Hatori trapped his flailing legs so that he could kick him and used his other hand to skim Chiaki's naked upper body. His skin felt so soft to the touch that he had to feel more. Removing his belt surprisingly fast and easy he tied Chiaki's hand and tail together and trapped them at an akward angle behind his back. Now that both hands were free he skimmed his loves body freely as the man still made a faitl atempt to reason and stop him from touching him any longer.

"Tori! Hatori please! Stop! What are you doing! Hatori!" Chiaki's voice was shrill and his ears pressed against his head to signal fear but his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He still hoped that this was some joke that he was playing because of the close deadline but to his horror his friend didn't stop to say 'haha jokes on you now get your shit done'. Insteed Hatori started to rome to his nether regions. When he felt a big hand start to undo his pants button and pull his zipper. Standing for a breff moment to take off his own shirt Hatori bent low and licked from where he had undid Chiaki's pants to the base of his neck.

"This is mine." He growled nipping the flesh there leaving a harsh mark that would be sore in the morning. "This is mine." Moving to his left nipple and bit the tender flesh causing a high pitched whine to crawl up Chiaki's throat as Hatori did the same to the other nipple. All of the smaller mans cries fell on closed ears as Hatoir stripped him of both pants and boxers. Grabbing the semi-hard member Hatori smirked up at the crying man trapped under him. "Well, well, well, lookes like someones having fun hm?" He tanted. Moving his hand up and down Chiaki's member he felt the man shutter.

"Hatori I'm begging you... please... stop..." Chiaki panted out trying to repress the moan coming up his throat. Taking the mans member into his mouth he worked him until he was just on the breaking point, yet no sounds, except whimpers and pants, escaped Chiaki's mouth, much to Hatori's dissapiontment. Reaching down for his own pants he loosened and released his own enlarged length. Lifting up the youngers legs Hatori angled himself so that he was as Chiaki's entrance. Felling something hot at his backside fulled his fire once again and he started to fight again. Getting frustrated with these petty struggles Hatori thrust his hips forward and the first few inches managed to enter the tight space. A sceam wripped from Chiaki's throat at the pain that shot up his spine from the sidden action. Having no preporation for the huge member inside of him his muscles reflexivly tightend making it hurt worse.

"Chiaki... your so tight... feels so good..." Hatori mumbled ignoring the sceam completly and started to push more of himself into Chiaki's warmth.

"Hatori stop it hurts! Take it out! Take it out! Please it hurts! Tori!" Chiaki begged but to no avail as he felt himself stretch to his limits until he was sure he was going to rip in half. When he was fully sheathed into the younger he propared to move until he heard something. It was faint but he could still hear it. Hatori paused in his actions to look down at the man and his eyes widened. Tears rolled down his cheeks non-stop as his eyes were closed tightly shut, lips froming silent sobs as never ending sutters of pain and fear. This made him really stop and think about what he was doing.

"Chiaki." He called gently but his heart shank when the man flinched at his name being called. "Chiaki looked at me." He demanded in the same soft voice. Slowly eyes opened to reveal horror filled deep blue eyes. When Chiaki was fulling looking at him he asked in a small voice, "Why are you scared?" He asked, dumbfounded by the mans reaction. If he had done this with Yuu then wouldn't he have had a different reaction?

"Wh-at?" Chiaki asked shocked "I'm sca-red beca...use you-you're violat-ing m-me..." He managed to say between breaths. "A-and... taking m-y virgin-i-ty..." He sobbed out the last part causing Hatori to freeze.

"Didn't you do this with Yanasa not to long ago?" He couldn't believe what was happening. 'Have I just done something unspeakable for no reason?' Hatori asked himself.

"What a-re you talking ab-about? A-all Yuu di-d was give me a b-back mass-age." Horror struck Hatori. He had just raped one of his best friends and secret crush, all because Yanasa had chosen his words right. Tears began to rise to his eyes as this fact hit him full force making his body move on his own he desided he had to finish what he had started. Thrusting back into Chiaki another scream ripped from the youngers throat only this time Hatori heard it and it pained him to realise that it was all his falt.

"I'm so sorry Chiaki." He whispered. Leaning down he embraced the smaller into his arms trying to confort him as best he could. "Just bare with it a little while longer, it's almost over." And true to his word, Hatori released his seed into the quivering figure below him. Pulling out he sat them both up and held Chiaki in his arms, rubbing his back with one hand and petting his ears with the other but none of it helped calm the pour thing down enough to stop the waterfall of tears. Untying the mans hands and tail only made the situation worse as Chiaki made and atempt to push him away.

Chiaki's P.O.V.

'I can't believe what just happened to me... Tori just... raped me... he violated me against my will... why... why did he do this?' I asked myself as I curled into Tori's lap as he held me. When I felt my hands and tail be released from their binds I instantly started to struggle against him. He didn't object, if anything he helped me stand on my own. When my feet hit the ground I took off running but I didn't get far before an excrutiating pain shot up my spine again and I hit the floor on my hands and knees. Hearing Tori get up from the couch to help me I turned and even though it hurt, sat on my ass. Holding out my hands in front of me like a shield I closed my eyes and waited for him to attack me again. When I didn't even feel his touch I looked up to see he has stopped a couple inches from my hands.

"D-don't co-come any clos-ser! Pl-please!" I cried out. Scooting away as he took another step. The look in his eyes said that he was hurt but I could really not care at the moment, I wasn't sure or not to believe he wasn't going to attack me again.

"Chiaki." He said gently reaching a hand towards mine but I retracted in on myself wrapping my tail around me for security. "At least let me clean you up." I heard him whisper but I wouldn't have it.

"Just leave!" I screamed at him. Bowing his head in shame he walked over and dressed himself but didn't leave. Staying were he was by the couch he made no move to come near as I staid in my tiny ball. When the pain got to great I layed on my side and it eased some of the ack but not much. Sutting my eyes for a moment to try and releave the natuise feeling that had started to settle in my stomach but I didn't feel the need to puke. We stade like this for I don't know how long, it could have been only minutes but to me if felt like countless hours.

The silence was burning but I didn't dare say a word as I found a little strength to stand and limp to the wall for seport. I heard him move but I didn't look at were he was because I didn't care, all I wanted to do was get to my room and lock the door behind me. The feel of fabric agianst my skin made me jump and fall to the ground but before I could hit the ground strong but gental arms caught my body. Looking up my deep eyes met even deeper ones and I froze, body going rigid as I picked up as carried to the bedroom. My ears were so close to my head that they were starting to cramp and my tail felt like a rope around my waist.

"Don't worry. I wont touch you, but I am going to clean you for bed." My heart was torn in half along with my brain. One half was screaming at me to run and hide from this monster that I had once called a friend. Yet the other, the part that had been Tori's friend forever, was saying that there had to be a reason that he did what he did. That part also wanted to reach up and whipe away the tears that were forming and that had fallen. For this reason I let him carry me to the bed, in a blanket of course, and gently place me on the soft surface.

Getting the items to clean me he made sure that our skin never made contact as he wipped away the evidence of what he had done and I let him, wanting to forget this ever happened. Briuces were already forming on my wrist that acked when I touched them. When he was done I sat there trying to think of something to say to him that wouldn't seen like an acusation but everything I could think of involved me scream at him. Not looking up from my sitting position, with the bed under me the ack was barable, I rubbed by throbbing wrist.

"Why?" I finally asked in a hoarsed whisper, clutching the blanket tighter to my shivering body. He just stood there looking down at me. Even though I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he had a pained expression.

"Because I love you." My heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Neko- Chapter 3

Third Person P.O.V.

They stared at each other for was seemed like hours. When the meaning of the words finally sank into Chiaki's mind anger instantly flared with in him. "You fucking raped me because you love me! That's not love! That's hate Hatori!" The small man yelled at the top of his lungs. "How could you do such a horrible act and then say that you love someone! Tori you took the one thing that I held more dear then your friendship and you stool both of those! I never want to see you again, do you hear me! Get! Out!" Tears were falling again and like about every other time that night and instead of leaving he walked to the now sobbing man before him and folded his arms gently around his shoulders.

"Chiaki... I have no excuse for what I did..." Hatori began. "And I can understand that you never want to see me again but you must understand... I do... love you... I have since the day that I met you and it has never faided. All I want is for your happieness and instead I caused you pain." He paused to let Chiaki let out some of his sobbs that he had been holding in to hear what he had to say but once that started they didn't seem to want to stop. But Hatori waited and eventually they settled and became soft intakes of breath.

"Why... That's all I want to know..." The hybrid begged.

"Because of Yanasa." Was all that Hatori said of the matter and the look of confusion on Chiaki's face said that he didn't understand. Not that Hatori blaimed him. "He said something that made me think that he... was your first. And it was always my dream to be your first and only. But now I guess my chances are shot right." He gave a bitter laugh with no trace of hummor what so ever. Unknowingly he started to rub the youngers back as a soothing ritual that the two went through whenever Chiaki was upset about something.

"So Yuu said something that made you jelouse enough to rape me?" Chiaki questioned. He felt Hatori nod. Pulling himself from the olders hold he turned away from him. "Hatori." He stated in a weak voice.

"Yes?" Scared of what the other would ask he held his breath in anticipation.

"I think it's time for you to go home now." He didn't yell it. Actually if was barely a whisper but Hatori still hear. The fact that he had whispered instead of yelled made his heart break even more for his love. He bowed his head and turned to leave but froze when he heard a soft whimper. Looking over his head he saw Chiaki rubbing his side where I had held down his hips forcefully. Bruises were starting to form everywhere on his body and a small stream of blood was starting to dry on the back of his thighs along with the remenence of my cum. Hatori had half a mind to turn back and hug him but he didn't need him right now. He needed to be alone right now.

That was a mistake that Hatori would soon come to regret.

Short but you'll see what happens when someone reviews! I really want to know if this story is any good or not so please tell me what you think! I don't even care if its good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma:** Since you were my first review for this story I will make a chapter just for you with a little Chiak X Hatori X Yuu. It might not be good but I hope you will like it.

But sadly now we go into the really sad part of the story. Also one of my own characters shall make an appearence in this one as well! Enjoy!

My Sweet Neko- Chapter 4

Chiaki's P.O.V

I don't know how long I stood in my bedroom just staring at the wall. My brain frozen from the act comitted just a few hours ago yet I could still feel Hatori's hands on me and I could still feel the ack of how his member stretched and ripped me. Shudders ran up my spine as my tail twitched and my ears flatened at the memory yet I couldn't shake the look on Tori's face as he raped me. The horror that reflected in his brown eyes probably matched mine to a 'T', yet I couldn't shake this feeling. Moving for the first time I made my was, with difficulty, to the bathroom conected to my room. Looking at my reflexion I almost screamed at who I found. Tear streaks on both sides of my face were conected to red, blood shot eyes and tossled hair ears flat against my head in a gester that suggested fear.

Cocking my head to one side I brought my fingers up and lightly brushed the bite mark that he had left and winked as it throbed from my touch. Looking down at the bruises as they formed I noticed one in particular on my right hip. It was the full shape of Tori's hand along with nail marks that looked like they had almost broken skin. I wrapped my tail around me as numbness started to over take my whole body and I wanted it to stop but I didn't know how. I started to panic as it started at my legs and soon spred up. My brain tried to work but everytime I thought of something my brain would freeze again and I would forget.

Suddenly, like I had hit a soft surface, releif fludded through me. The numbness disipated and my brain wasn't frozen, but I could faintly feel a slight sting in my arm. Looking down what I found shocked and scared me. In my left hand I held one of my raizors and on my other hand was a long thin line of scarlet. When it finally registered what I had done I quickly started to run the shower to clean off the cut. Feeling the cool water against my skin made a small hiss pass my lips but it actually felt good in some way to feel the sting. While cleaning I desided to just jump in the shower all together, being carefull of my bruises. After rincing and drying the cut still hadn't stopped bleeding so I had to grab the emergency bag to get it wrapped. Again it stung but the pain was welcome as I looked down at my handy work. A little sloppy but derable.

Dressing in a to big overnight shirt I padded over to my bed and lay there letting my mind wonder. After day/night dreaming I looked over at my clock to see that it was almost 3: 15 in the morning as still sleep hadn't come to visit but I didn't mind. Letting my mind wonder back to its day/night dreaming I suddenly remembered something.

"I finished my work... and..." I didn't want to think, more over _say_ his name outloud right now. "He forget to look at it..." Looking over at my clock again I debated whether Takano-san would still be at work or if he would just be getting up to go to it. Feeling a sinking feeling at the thought of even going to were he worked I thought of a way that I could deliver my manuscriped without having to face him. Sighing I rolled over and shut my eyes hoping that sleep would grace me with its precents. My tail again wrapped around me in a weak atempt at saftly as darkness shrouded my mind.

Ritsu's P.O.V.

"Mornings... I hate mornings..." I said to myselft as I rode the elevator to my department. I had stayed up most of the night trying to get all of my work done so that I wouldn't have a lot to do today and had done it, but I had also managed to get only about three hours of sleep. Maybe less. Hearing the bell for the door I started to walk, only to walk right into someone's broud chest. Looking up my sleepy eyes shot wide at the sight of Takafumi Yokozawa, looking like he had gotten the same amount of sleep as he had.

"Onodera." He greated in a grunt like manner. I bowed.

"Good morning Sir." I said. He returned the greeting and stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed an uncomfortable silence settled over us but I didn't try to break it. When the doors opened again he gestured for me to go first and I immeditately rushed out and headed for emerald. Rounding the corner I stopped when I heared giggles, destictly those of little girls. Looking around I found that two little girls about the age of ten or eleven.

"Please Taka-san! We won't be a bother we promise! But if he finds us then we lose!" The younger one said. What instantly caught my eyes about her was that she had black cat ears and a swinging black cat tail looping under her tutu. She obviously wasn't human.

"To late. Found you girls." Yokozawa's voice behind me made me jump at least a foot. "Come on girls. Hiyori-san, your dad is waiting for you in his office. Amara-san, you to." He said to the two girls who looked at him with pouting faces.

The one who he addressed as Hiyori, had on a blue summer dress with a picture of a cat on the front and when I got a closer look at her she almost looked like out Zen Kirishima... with his same hair color and eyes. However the other girl had hair like her ears and tail and her were a deep green they almost were shining. She was wearing a tutu with leggings and a shirt that read, 'human friendly'.

"But Onii-san! Can we please stay! We promised Taka-san that we wouldn't be bothers!" Hiyori said. Amara nodded her head. Yokozawa pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Takano.

"If it's alright with him then you can stay but you have to let them finish their work, understand." He said sternly but I picked up a bit of softness in the underlines of it. Takano nodded and set up a small place for them to color and draw as they like while Yokozawa headed back to the sales department calling over his shoulder, "I come back for you two when its lunch and we can go get something ok?" They had nodded and instantly started working on pictures. I watched them for a minute before turning my attention back to my work. Not soon after Kisa, Mino and finally Hatori entered all looking equally tired as him.

About three hours later I heared little giggles coming from the girls in the corner again and I looked over to see them staring at me. I gave them a smile and they smiled back. The cat like one, Amara got up and headed towards me with a drawing in her hands. Bowing slightly she handed me the paper and them ran off to her friends again giggling all the way. Looking at the picture it was of all of us sitting and working. It was surprisingly good for a ten year old and I looked back at them to see that they had started another drawing. Pinning the picture to the wall of my little space I looked at it and had to admit that I was impressed. Somewhere in the back ground I heard the elevator open and in the next I heard little feet start running.

Looking up I caught a glimps of Amara running and Hiyori right on her heels. Looking over at Takano he was getting ready to to after them and I followed soot.

Third Person P.O.V

Chiaki really didn't want to walk into emerald and hand in his work but he also didn't want to call Tori to come pick it up. When he had woken up he had been sore everywhere and had almost not come, if it wasn't for his deadline being that day anyway. So with a weak heart and heavy body he had gotten up and redressed his self inflicted cut and also wrapped the angry mark on his neck and even the bruise on his hip and made his way to hand in his work.

Taking a deep breath when the elevator opened he took one step. He didn't even get out of the elevator before he was tackled and fell back into the mechian. A small hiss escaped his lips as he landed on his tail and his back was still sore. Looking down at the person who had tackled him, Chiaki was surprised to see a little girl hugging him around the waist and smelling his small stomach. When she looked up at him his breath caught when she perked up a set of black cat ears and a similar black tail started to swish back and forth.

"Chiaki! Are you ok!" Looking past the little girl kitten he saw Takano and Ritsu along with another little girl running towards him with worried expressions. Moving so that I could stand I rose, still holding the girl kitten at my stomach and smiled at them when I was up right.

"I'm ok. I just came to give you my manuscript and next thing I know a little girl with cat ears like mine runs into me." He gave a small laugh and looked down at the girl again. "And what is your name if I may ask?" She disconnected her nose to my stomach and smiled up at me.

"My name is Amara. Sorry I ran into you but I smelled another person like me and I wanted to see if there was." Amara said giving Chiaki a small smile. "Also you smell really nice. Like... sugar! But there is another smell on you to that I can't place... it's kind of... a little more spicy but still sweet..." She said looking a little day dreamy. Chiaki froze when she said that because he knew exactly who's sent she was smelling. He has smelled that sent since he was a little kitten himself and he would know it anywhere. Snapping out of his thoughts when he felt a tugging a his sleeve. Looking down he saw that Amara had lifted his shirt sleeve and was looking at the bandages.

"Amara what are you doing?" The Hiyori asked with curiousity as she watched her friend interact with the stranger.

"I saw the bangeges and I wanted to see if he was ok." Amara said simply looking at the white fabric that was a little red now. Chiaki didn't dare move because he felt about about six pairs of eyes staring at him and he didn't want to look up and see who they belonged to.

"I'm ok. Just hurt myself a little is all. No big deal." It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the whole trueth. Looking back up at Takano he handed him his work that had surprisingly not fallen out of his hands when he was tackled. "Here you go!" He said. "I got to go now, I have to go meet Yuu for lunch and he's taking me to one of my favorite places." Turning, he was going to leave but two sets of hands stopped him.

"No don't go yet! I just met another Neko like me!" Amara said. Chiaki rose both eyebrows at the name. Seeing this a small blush formed on the kittens face. "That's what my mama calls me. A Neko. Even though it meen cat, since I have cat like qualities thats what she calls me." She explained.

"That and I saw what you had on the paper that you handed Taka-san and we want to draw with you!" Hiyori cheered. A small smile formed on Chiaki's lips and he nodded once.

"Ok, but just for a little bit. Then I have to go and meet my friend." He said and the girls cheered. They rushed off and got another chair ready for their new friend at the table that Takano had gotten them. Neither looked over to were Hatori stood looking around the corner at Chiaki. He had heared the whole conversation and when he had heard the part about the little kitten saying that Chiaki had badages on his arm he had tried to remember last night but his mind had blocked it. All he knew was that he wasn't the one that had done that Chiaki. The only wound that he had given him was the bite mark and that was on his neck. A thought that Chiaki had hurt himself crossed his mind but he quickly discarded it.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

My Sweet Neko- Chapter 5

Okay I need to clarify something from the last chapter! When the P.O.V. shifts from Chiaki to Ritsu it was also a time skip, which is why Chiaki had another deadline. So ya, he still hurt even after about a month...

Okay... don't hurt me please... I know I haven't updated as much as you guys probably want but!... I had a family thing I had to go to but now I am back and in business! So without a dew! Chapter 5!

Chiaki's P.O.V.

The only way to describle this situation... uncomfortable. That was the only thing running through my mind as I walked into the emeral office to draw and color with the girls and felt a gaze on me that I knew all to well. Not turning in his direction I headed to the table and sat down only to have a stack of papers handed to me. Looking up it was Takano with a slight smile on his face.

"Since you're here Chiaki why don't you start on your next project?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed the papers and my materials out of my bag. The girls sat and for the first few minutes they sat and watched me draw in awe. But as time purgrest they themselves grabbed for some paper and started to draw and color them. It was some time, and about five pages, later that I felt another tug at my sleeve and when I looked over, my line of vision was invaded by a picture. It was of three people, two had both cat ears and tail while the other looked normal.

"Here you go Nii-san! It's for you! See it's you, me and Hiyori all playing!" Amara chirped. I smiled at the picture and looked over it. My eyes widened at the detail and, though it was made by a ten year old, it was something that even I had to give credit for. Looking over at the kitten I gave her a nod.

"This is really good. I like it. And you said this was mine?" She nodded and I placed the picture, carefully, into my bag. Looking over to Hiyori I saw that she was also making a picture of three people. But all three were human. Not wanting to desterb her art I desided to check my phone to see the time and my eyes widened with shock. It was almost time for me to meet up with Yuu! Standing I collected my things and stood giving a bow to the girls.

"Chiaki? Where are you going?" I heard Kisa ask from behind me.

"I have to go meet a friend of mine for lunch." I said giving him a smile. He smiled back and gave his head a bow before turning back to his work. Ready to walk out of the door I froze in my tracks when I heard _his_ voice behind me.

"Yoshino, my I speak with you about your manuscript for just I little bit before you go." Tori asked from behind me.

I didn't turn or speak I just gave a small nod and waited for him to lead the way to a conference room. We walked in silence until he stopped outside of room 6A and opened the door for me. Stepping into the room, I felt like a kitten waking into a room full of rabid dogs and trust me, it's not the best feeling in the world. I took at seat at the big table in the middle of the room and waited while I stared at my shoes. Hearing movement I tensed when a pair of black dress shoes appeared in my sight I didn't dare move. Slightly calaced fingers softly stroked my cheek and dipped under my chin and lifted it slowly. I closed my eyes and I felt tears start to form at the edge of my vision. But when the finger just continued to stroke my cheek and keep my head up I opened one of my eyes just a fraction and I gulped.

Tori stood above me with the most pained expression that I had ever seen on a person. He had lifted his mask and was showing me what was under it and I felt a pang in my stomach at the expression. I could see that tears were also forming in his eyes and I had the sudden feeling to reach up and whipe them away but I sat still, letting the familiar touch wash over me. My neck slightly hurt as did my side and back end but I ignored it all. Because this was my Tori, the soft and tender touches. The showing of emotion to only me. The person who had hurt me wasn't my Tori, but something inside of him that he couldn't control and for a mere moment was released.

"Tori..." I whispered his name. "Why did you hurt me? Was that really you... or something that you were trying to hide?" I asked. I had to know... if I didn't... I couldn't face him. Just the way that he was acting made it painful for both of us.

"I never ment to hurt you Chiaki." He said just as low. "I ment what I said that day. I love you and I have ever since the day I met you at your house." He said. Looking into his deep eyes I knew he wasn't lying but that still held the question,

"Why?" I asked again.

"I let my emotions get the best of me and when Yanasa told me that he had touched you I just... lost it..." He said. His own tears starting to fall now. Acting on impulse I reached up and gently with my pointer finger took the offending droplets away. "I know it isn't a excuse for what I did but I saw red and then... when you said that I was violating you... and..." Tori paused trying to stop a sob from escaping his lips. "And that I was taking your virginity. Relization dawned on me to late." All of what he said was true as I looked up into his eyes and continued to whipe his tears away. My ears swishing back and forth from confusion at trying to prosec the information that I was given.

"So now you're my Tori now?" I asked as my tail wrapped around my waist. His eyes widened at the question. "The bad Tori is gone now and now you're my Tori again?" I don't know what made me ask the question but from the expression on Tori's face it was the right question because he knelt down infront of me and took my face in his hands.

"Chiaki what are you saying?" He asked, almost in a timid voice. I didn't know what I was saying either but what I did know was that he was my Tori again and that I didn't want him to leave again so I said the only thing that I know would make him stay.

"I'm saying that you'll stay with me won't you? As my Tori? And maybe... I can like you like you like me... because I don't want the other Tori to come back and take you away from me again." I said. At my words a smile spread across his face and I smiled aswell.

"Ok Chiaki... if that is your wish, then I will always be by your side." He said and I stood up, hugging his head to my stomach and he tentavly wrapped his arms around my waist. Deep within my heart, I felt whole again and I also felt something else. But I couldn't place it. "Let's go home. I'll make you something to eat, how does that sound?" He asked and my stomach instantly growled, voicing its opinion on the matter.

"Ok Tori. Let go home."

Happy make up scene! I could stand to have Chiaki scared of Tori anymore so I had to have them make up in this one... but don't worry there is much, much more to the story then what you think!


End file.
